Red Carnation Days
by JustOneAuthor
Summary: Character death. When bloody flowers and rain co-exist, time is a peaceful thought. When two people are separate between the boundaries of life and death, time is but a lost dream.


**Author's Note: **An experimental death story. :c You can take the "love" in it two ways: boy-love, or friend-love. It's just a slight Yullen, I guess. Please please review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not DGM, but I seriously wish it were real. 8D Also, this story is dedicated to my lovely friend April, who I treasure very much. I thought of her throughout this tale, so I hope she likes it~**

* * *

** _Red Carnation Days_ **

Rain fell against the bleak graveyard that Sunday afternoon, a ringing echo of church bells in the distance. The tall oak trees no longer whistled with the wind, and the world held still for the deluge. There was not a soul in sight that fell prey to the rapid droplets, for only a fool would play around in this weather.

There was not a foolish soul in sight, but one—a purposeful one.

Allen Walker loved the rain. There was no need for an umbrella, and no need for shelter. He welcomed God's fresh drops, for they cleansed his mind, his body, his core.

And they washed away the tears too.

He was completely drenched, soaked to the very marrow, but he paid no heed. Allen Walker was a strong lad of sixteen, and he hoped to stay that way, even before the cruel, watery heavens.

But Allen Walker could not always stay so firm.

A look of utter defeat fell on his sharp face, and he gazed sadly at a certain headstone. Dull letters were etched across its rough gray surface.

_Kanda Yuu. Age 19. Exorcist of the Black Order. __**KIA**_.

There was never a day when absorbing those words didn't stab at Allen's heart.

With a rain-coated body and mud-caked boots, the cursed boy knelt down carefully, cautious of the loosening ground. From his drooping arms he placed a bouquet of red carnations before the shadowed grave, attentive to its contents. The brilliantly colored offering was a supreme contrast against such a faded backdrop. Allen Walker smiled faintly, despite himself.

His following words contained a subtle trace of raw emotion, and his once smooth voice cracked. There was nothing he could do about it. This was a quiet session of anguish, with a boy and his deceased.

"I know how much you hate flowers, but I thought you'd like a change," he whispered, touching two gloved fingers to his lips, and then running them over the moist soil. The digits danced over its brown texture, and he retracted his arm back. A trickle of something other than rain fell quickly from the youth's white eyelashes, and landed amongst the radiant flowers. He tried to ignore his aching heart then, and stuck to his hard resolve. The teen knew Kanda Yuu would've mocked him, like in the beautiful, distant past, if he showed any sign of weakness.

Yet, he was all too sure that Kanda Yuu would never open his eyes again.

"I'll never forget you, BaKanda."

In a matter of seconds, the fair-haired boy left the misty scene, just as the rain dispersed. No one could tell that mourning of any sort had ever taken place in such a desolate area. There were no footprints, no marks, no signs of mortal life. There were none that would visit the Black Order's graveyard on such a day. Nature was the only witness, but even this observer fell innocently quiet to the judge.

The looming oak trees whistled with the new breeze, and the old church bells could be heard again, their godly chimes echoing out. A small rainbow stretched across the clearing sky, as if there had never been such a terrible rain.

But Allen Walker didn't mind it at all, on the way back home.

He dearly loved the rain; and he had dearly loved Kanda Yuu too.

* * *

On that same rainy Sunday afternoon, after a great downpour of sorrow, a young man sat atop a wet, discolored tombstone rebelliously. The world had drawn its cool breath in for this divine man, and exhaled at his light. He was unknown to the world of the living, his presence of a higher place.

He was blessed in pure white garbs, midnight blue hair falling past his waist. From his sculpted face worn of past scowls and scorns, a gentle twitch of his mouth shaped upwards into a smile. A silent weight had been lifted from his broad shoulders, at last.

With the graceful motion of a swordsman, he pulled a single red carnation from the bouquet of past offering, and brought upon its petals a kiss, despite himself. The flower shimmered adoringly, even as the man's smile dimmed and a slight frown replaced it.

A second kiss, a third kiss, and a raw fourth were casted to the bloody bloom, as if it would reach the person he wished to be with. Yet, he knew that was an impossible wish, a desire of a dreamer.

A sudden drop fell from the man's long dark lashes, and as he wiped at his tenebrous eyes furiously, he gave one last rough caress to the red carnation before biting his lip.

"Che," he scoffed lightly, releasing the flower to the rich, rain-touched earth. A longing grin hoisted itself onto his ever-shifting features, and in a matter of flowing seconds, the graveyard was empty once more.

A series of distantly playful words were carried away with the wind.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you either, bean sprout."

Kanda Yuu had, undeniably, hated flowers…

…but he had, unmistakably, loved Allen Walker in turn.

_'Till death do us part, my dear friend._

* * *

_**KIA: "Killed in Action"**_

_**Red Carnation: represents 'farewells' and departures, and in flower language means, "I'll never forget you"**_

**End note:** Remember to leave a review~ I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
